


Apologies

by America_Lupin



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/America_Lupin/pseuds/America_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron se ve privado de un merecido sueño por pensamientos más apremiantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364775) by [emptypalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypalm/pseuds/emptypalm). 



> Este es el primer fic de una serie de peticiones en Tumblr desarrollada por emptypalm. Esta historia, toma lugar después del episodio 05 de “Venganza”.
> 
> Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. El fanfic tampoco me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor y lo voy a traducir con permiso expreso.
> 
> Le agradezco muchísimo a mi querida ClauFeltonBlack por betear este fic y, DarkSelene este fic esta dedicado a ti, Gracias por presentarme esta hermosa pareja.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado n_n

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Era un día de descanso, así alguna vez existió tal cosa. Un día para reorganizarse y recuperarse, lidiando con problemas relacionados al movimiento de grandes grupos de personas, en un mundo que realmente ya no era seguro para ninguno de ellos. Era un concepto extraño… ellos no eran _libres_ , al menos no todavía; sin importar cuanto lo predicara Spartacus. Aún estaban marcados como Fugitivos y hasta que dejaran de estarlo, serian perseguidos. Cazados como animales para llenar las gordas barrigas de los cabrones romanos.

 

Ese pensamiento era suficiente para mantener alejado a Agron de su merecido sueño.

 

Otro era la falta de calor a su lado, Nasir como siempre se mantenía ocupado. Todavía inquieto, suponía él, por tener que quedarse atrás durante el asalto de la arena. Ahora había mucho que hacer en el campamento y, Nasir aceptó atender a los heridos; tanto a los que habían ido como aquellos que se habían quedado.

 

La sensación de agotamiento se deslizo dentro de su cuarto, antes de que el hombre realmente lo hiciera; la pequeña sección no era más que un recoveco en la pared, separado por un cortinaje tejido, este fue hecho a un lado mientras Nasir entraba, luego regresado a su lugar para ocultarlos de los demás en una pequeña muestra de privacidad. Por lo menos, ambos eran hombres reservados.

 

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu amiga? —preguntó Agron, su cuerpo relajado contra el bulto de ropa que hacía de su cama. Sus propias heridas habían sido mínimas y atendidas por las firmes manos de Mira, mientras Nasir y Naevia se ocupaban de Crixus. La banda de antiguos esclavos, rápidamente se convertía en una familia.

 

Los ojos de Nasir eran oscuros a la luz de las velas de su recoveco; añadió la que llevaba consigo a las otras tres en la esquina.

 

—Afligida por la pena y con el corazón apesumbrado —informo, con voz tranquila—. Chadara te maldice por regresar con vida, me envidia por tus atenciones.

 

—Envíale mis disculpas, —comentó secamente Agron, posando un brazo sobre sus ojos tratando de protegerse de la luz y aliviar la tensión en sus sienes—. E infórmale, que casi no sucedió así. Pero ella debió evitar esas atenciones de un Galo de mierda. Muy propensos a morir caóticamente.

 

El cuerpo de Nasir era liviano en comparación con la mayoría de los hombres, lleno de delgados músculos que solo hasta ahora comenzaba a usar, después de pasar tanto tiempo como esclavo personal. Él, fácilmente podía descansar sobre Agron sin mucho esfuerzo o incomodidad, algo que rápidamente ambos comenzaron a disfrutar. La mano libre de Agron inmediatamente se dirigió a la cadera de Nasir apretándola, mientras las manos de este viajaban sobre su torso para verificar las heridas.

 

—Silencia tus palabras, —le advirtió Nasir, tal vez algo acaloradamente, aunque cuando Agron lo miro a los ojos, estos estaban atentos y enfocados en su propósito—. No la voy a hacer sentir remordimientos por mis apegos, ni tú debes hacerlo.

 

—¿Quién hablo de remordimiento? —Cuestionó Agron, gimiendo quedamente cuando una herida reciente fue pinchada por hábiles dedos para revisar que no hubiera infección—. Yo hablo de posibilidades e incertidumbre.

 

El tarareo de Nasir fue evasivo, pero al parecer estaba satisfecho con el resultado del chequeo a su cuerpo. El primer toque a sus labios logro que finalmente Agron descubriera sus ojos, su mano buscando el apoyo en el cabello del hombre mientras se besaban perezosamente. Un lento movimiento de labios contra labios, un toque de humedad cuando Nasir tomó su labio inferior en su boca para un ligero mordisco y una suave succión.

 

—Has vuelto —murmuró Nasir, oscuros ojos y solemnes descansaban sobre Agron. Había una sonrisa allí, algo pequeño y privado que estaba reservada solo para Agron—. El corazón descansa cómodamente, hay tranquilidad para los ojos y la mente es capaz de establecer pensamientos en las tareas, una vez más. La incertidumbre duerme lejos de nosotros esta noche.

 

Agron enfrento los escrutadores ojos de Nasir con una mirada seca, sabiendo que era lo que esperaba en respuesta. Dejando salir una carcajada lo suficientemente fuerte para sacudir su pecho y hacer rebotar al hombre que descansaba sobre él.

 

—Bueno, si buscas una discusión, no encontraras ninguna en mis jodidos labios —se defendió, ganándose una rápida sonrisa y un lento beso de Nasir.

 

Separarse para respirar era una carga necesaria, los labios de Agron siguieron a los de Nasir cuando este trato de apartarse, con ganas de más.

 

—Eso no es lo que deseo encontrar en tus labios —murmuró Nasir, sus ojos bajando para estudiar la hábil boca de Agron antes de enarcar una ceja hacía él.

 

Agron sólo pudo responder con un ruido mostrando interés y un cambio de posiciones


End file.
